ZINDAGI TUMHI SE
by aashi's hone40
Summary: kuch rishte zindgi bn jate hain..aur kuch zindagiyan rishte...pr tb koi kya kare jb zindagi hi chin jaye?..zindgi tumhise hai..kabhi kabhi kuch rishte ..ek zindgi ko bachne ke liye ..kissi aur ki zindagi dao pr lga dete hai..zindagi tumse hai ..tum zindagi se nahi..
1. Chapter 1

6:30 PM A GODOWN, A team entered .. the room is dirty nd seem to be a hounted house..one muscular man is ...checking every room..but no use..no one was there..They don;t know that someone is peeping them..The Boss signaled goons to attack...they came infront of ..the team..nd dhishum dhishum starts.. soon this battle ..ended..nd the team is the winner..as alwayes :) The muscular man initiates.. Daya: Nikhil...le jao inhe (angrily) Nikhil:Yes sir...chal ..to one of goons Daya turned towards the corner ..streight...where his bestest best friend..nd bhai..was holding a kid in his hands..which turned to dark red...khoon..he..whisperd..the kid is in a half concience state..screeming in pain..nd the man is...asuring him that..he'll be fine soon..kid loose full his concieness.. Daya : Beta...bs tum aaken khuli rakho..kuch nahi hoga...to the man..chalo jaldi..mein gadi nikalta hun..the man nodded. Hospital Daya:Yaar..hme usse bula lena chahiye ...the man looked up..nd go to the reception..take the reciver..nd deiled a number..with mixed emotions nd heavy heart.. someone picked it up.."hello..."..no answer from other side.."tumhi ho na ?"..again no answer..actully the man is in a delimma..how to talk ..the man gather all his strengh nd said...hello..Rakesh..pls..ph..phle..tu..tum..hos..hospital.. he can't say ..again...pls hospital aa jao yaar..nd after this he..put the reciver..he was not atall strong to face a father...at this time..doc came out..the two..starts asking thousands of question about the kid..nd doc simply said.. A/N: hi...so..how's it?..yes..yes..i know..its too boring nd bad :(..hehe..phir bhi..pls batana aap log..pls reviwe..bt agr thoda bhi thik lge toh..thoda wait kro..agle chptr se pata chalega ki ..bhai padhna chahiye ki nahi..ok pls galtiyan jarur batayiyega..Okhey.. LUV u all..nd MRF DI..yr reviwe is must..


	2. continuation of ZINDAGI TUMHI SE

A/N:Thanks frnds fr yr support …nd all who reviewd ..i post nxt one so early coz I know ..chptr was so short to tell me about..so tolerate this one too..hehe.

Nehabrave01:Yes..of course we'll be frnds..nd ye kya honey ear?..hehe..thank u so much as u r my 1st reviwever.

:thank u so much..coz I thought koi review nahi karega..hehe.

Loveabhi:..hehe..i also luv abhi..thank u so much fr yr support.

Katiiy:hi di…sorry di fr short one..as m very nervous..hehe..interesting?..

Khushi Mehta:u too tc yrself..as my story's virus already ..infected u..hehe..m fine..thanks a lot dear.

Parii: HI, di…glad to see u..thank u fr reviewing this ..as I know how's it..haha..confused?..m more than u.. ..yes di..space toh kiya tha..pata nahi kaiese..chalo I'll do it this time ok..luv u. Rajvigirl: Thanks a lot..nd m fine. : thank u di..sooo much..it means a lot..yes of course I'll try ..to nt confusing u..bt aapko bhi pta hai jb writer honey hai toh..smjh gaye na?..hehe. Palak96: oh di..m quit sure bemn se likha hoga..hehe..bt I'll try to not to bore u..thanks di. Faiza: thank u..there is good two..hehe. RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN: Thanks di..m too very happy to be here..hehe..i'll deffinetly try to follow..luv u. Srija-angel of CID: thank u di..bt mei abhi job nahi krti..hehehe..sry .. di..kya ab aap bta skte ho ..jiske liye..aapne acc bnane ko bola tha..only if u want..luv u. First of all ..want to tell u all..I don't want to ruin any of cid charchters ..m just using my imagination..nothing else..ok. CLEARIFICATIONS: Rakesh is nt man's frnd..his son was kidnapped nd cid team is gone fr saving give a promise to rakesh that ..he donate his blood to his son as his blood group is B +ve same as the kid .NOW ENJOY..enjoy..my story?..what a joke..hehe.

Doctor said simpley that he is ok now nd able to go home..all three sighed with relifed nd all three arrived towards their destination..daya to home..the man to any place as he has some work..nd Rakesh bring his son home..but at midmight ..the kid starts taking heavy breaths..nd so much blood is oozing frm his wound coz of strain.

Rakesh again arrived hospital in hurry..doctor came out frm ICU nd told Rakesh to arrange B +ve blood as blood bank don't have any ..Rakesh remembered that the man who saved his kid told him that he belongs to same blood group ..nd promised him to help ..if he need.."Jb bhi jarurat pade..yaad krna"..then he left frm called him.

A man entered the hospital in hurry after being called in that urgent answered the call asap..changed his clothes nd went directly to the surgery block .He found the boy's father pacing in the hall waiting for him.

On seeing him, Rakesh yelled in tension: "Why did you take all this time to come? Don't you know that my son's life in danger? Don't you have any sence of responsibility?" The man smiled nd said : "I am sorry , I wasn't in the hospital nd came as fast as I could after reciving the call..nd I can do my work ..pls just calm down." "Calm down? What if your son was in this room right now , would you calm down ?..if your own son dies now what will you do?" said Rakesh angrily.

The man smiled again nd replied : "I will say what job said in the holy book 'From dust we came nd to dust we return, blessed be the name of God.'..go nd intercede for your son, i will do..what is in my hands..best by God's grace." "Giving advises when we're not concerned is so easy" murmured Rakesh.

The process of donating blood is about to end ..when nurse told them that..it is not enough..the man told doctor to take his blood enough for kid..doctor warned him..bt he was so 'ziddi'..right..Rakesh already go to arrange blood himself..as he don't know ..that about the man's that man was there ..nd kid is fine now..he sighed happily..nd in the mean time Rakesh entered ..he saw man is coming out from ICU..man told him that kid is still in unconceious state..he said:"Thank goodness! Your son is without waiting for Rakesh's reply, he carried on his way running."if you have any qustn , ask the nurse! "

"Why is he so arrogant ? He couldn't wait some minutes so that I ask about my son's state"..as he meet the kid nd doctor..in his absence , commented Rakesh when seeing Daya(came here to know about kid health) minutes after the man left.

Daya answered , tears coming down frm his eyes:" His daughter died yesterday..with chocked voice..he was at the burial when you called him for your help. And now that he saved your son's life, he left running to finish his daughter's burial"

' Never judge anyone ..coz u never know how their life is nd what they're going through'…

After 1 day.

Auther's note: Hye frnds..lil long .. abhi khtm nahi hua..hai..hehe..i know the first chptr is a disaster..coz m truly nervous..bt glad that u all reviwed ..thank u very much for yr luv ..so ab isme se batao..should I continue this?..every type of suggetios r welcome..nd each review is valuable ..Equally. thank u all my guest frnds..sorry agr kissi ko bhul gayi..han..nxt is very important chptr of this story ..or u can say true beginning of it..as u know who's that man..aftr burial dekhna nxt prt mei..so ?..what say..should i?..luv u all.


	3. Chapter 3 Kyun?

A/N:Thank u all who reviewed … believe me guys..it means a lot fr me..nd thank u all the guest ..right ye kya.."accha sila diya tune mere pyaar ka"..hehe..kya yaar..itne views nd review?..nt done..nd sorry for' after 1 day'..it's "at late night"

Precap: The man left hospital hurridly..for his daughter's Daya followed him after answering Rakesh.

Now story time..

AT LATE NIGHT

But darkness kept it's cloke on the dim sun ray. After burial .. his eyes are still fixed at the wooden blocks on fire..the big fire..nd all are in whites..nd in ..a life is burning man's life…nd he is unable to save her from this fire.

Each eye is .. only on..this man..the man who has ever shiney eyes nd cheery smile but at this moment all this charm fade away. The tears of every person's are running down .. but what about this man's?

Acp Pradumn : "Abhijeet".. again.." Abhijeet..pls..chalo ab yahan se"..but the man remain silent nd still staring that fire.

Acp touched his shoulder softly..finally Abhijeet see directly into acp's eyes..coz Abhijeet has a weird feeling in his eyes which scares acp…Abhijeet smiled..yes smiled….but this smile is enough to broke anyone's heart..nd left that place in extreme anger. Is it's only anger ..no ..he is badly hurt..by his very close.

Daya came there within seconds.. Daya: "Sir….Abhijeet "…after seeing around.."kahan chala gaya?"…in low tone.."thik hai..na?"

Acp:Don't said anything first..bt after sometime.."Abhi abhi chala gaya..Daya use iss waqt tumhari bhut jarurat hai..sambhalo usse .. subha ke incident ke baad..sighed..jao dhundo usse .. kuch pta chale to batana" ..in tears.

Daya: "yes sir..aap chinta mt kariye..mei kuch krta hun..aap tension mt ligiye..ok..chalta hun" nd he left the place…the whole night he searched Abhujeet but all his efforts are seems to be useless now.

At Abhjeet's side.

He starts walking..with slow steps on a empty 's early dawn now..nd suddenly Daya turned his car towards the same place wher there he starts his jurney.

Abhijeet feels broken..yes..something is broken inside .. the softest part of the strong chest of a CID officer.

Kyun? meri rahein,

He has no expressions in his ever shiney eyes which are so dry now…like they don't have the moist thing which is most important of anyone to show his emotions but Abhijeet….the thing is totally missing.

Mujhse pooche ghar kahan hai Kyun? Mujhse aake,dastk pooche ghar khan hai

He was walking…walking..nd just walking bt at some point..he stopped..why? Only he knows the reason . He sat there … the place was the ..the place where no one find any soothness .. the graveyard..yes he is in a graveyard. He sat there for so many hours … he himself don't know .

After sometime .. he stood up .. saw a burned place..which turned little bit cold..yes..this is the place where..where…this man (abhijeet)… do creamination (antim snskar) of his life…his everything..his daughter…now all the things become…just a Ash .

Raahein aisi jinki manjil hi nahi Dhoondho mujhe ab mein rehta hun wahin

"Kuch bhi nahi bacha…sab khtm ho gaya"…he whispered " Main kabhi nahi maaf karunga…tum dono ko..shouted ..kabhi bhi nahi..nd in very slow nd weak tone..kabhi nahi"…saying all these thing looking towards sky…which is just listning him silently.

Dil hai kahin aur dhadkan hai kahin ,

Abhijeet .. about to touch that cold ash which is still burning inside…he feels the same fire in is in a very strange type of state of mind…he want to touch..the ash .. nd finally he fulfill his wish with trembling hands. He don't feel any pain bt the only thing he feels is… his hands starts paining .. nd a simplye 'Ahhh'..come out from his ever silent mouth.

Saanse hain magar kyun zinda main nahin.

This ahhh…is the word or anything which came out from his mouth after that incident…the incident ..that ruin his happy life. But he remain silent … he again want to touch that firy thing ..bt he he feel a ever supportive hands which took Abhijeet's burned hands in his.

Daya: "Tum phir kyu aaye …yahan?...mana kiya tha na tumhein…"..worridely nd angry too…bt Abhijeet dosen't pay any attention on him..just have a look to his hand nd jerkred his….not because of pain..coz of hurt..extrem 'hurt'…nd fixed his eyes on ashes of his life with a simle ….which make thausands parts of Daya's heart .

Daya again hold his hands but strongly this time.

Daya: Ye kya kr rahe ho tum ?...kyun kr rahe ho?...sadly…nd his eyes stuck on his burned hand..his expressions changed suddenly from care to rashness.

Daya:Kya sabit krna chahte ho tum ?.. nahi batao mujhe …sabit kya krna chahte ho..ye aise..showed him that wound…Kya hame koi dukh nahi hai?...leave abhijeet's hand …Hame bhi dukh hai (calmly)….bt again rash…..Toh kya sucide kr lein …jaise tumne krne ki koshish kit hi ..han?..sighed…je rahe hain ham..aur tumhari jankari ke liye bata dun ussi tqleef (stressed) se.

He was saying all this by showing him back … when he turned ..shocked.. Abhijeet has blank expressions with a metallic thing in his hands pointing towards Daya. Abhijeet smiled painfully nd fired…bt no one shot by the bulett .

Daya slapped him nd snatched the gun from his hands…which were on Abhijeet's temple nd …fired on air coz of Daya's movment nd thanfully that .. Abhijeet is safe. Abhijeet fall down on his knees..nd remain as it is.

Daya calm down himself nd make Abhijeet sit on a rock..forcefully coz he was nowadays don't want to give any comfort , rest or soothness to himself .. he just want to punish himself anyhow…this is the reason of ..sometimes he tried to commit sucide bt sometimes want to live coz being alive is the most hard punishment for him .

Rait bani hanthon se yun beh gayi Takdeer meri bikhri har jagah Kise likhun phir se nayi daastan, Gam ki siyahi dikhti hai kahan.

Abhijeet is still silent….Daya puzzled…what to do with this man?...so he make him stand..nd this is the first time he obeted him…He stood u bt after looking back the ashes…start his lonlye journey as pedestrian. This is enough for Daya….he become really angry on him…go strieght towards Abhijeet nd..

Clearification: this part nd previous part is .. after 'that incident' …Abhijeet is really very angry with all..Why?..ye toh aage hi pata chalega.

So?...kya hua jo Abhijeet itna naraj hai sbse…nd kya karenge Daya sir?...many questions..bt janne ke liye stay connect nd plzzzzz review guys..hope u all will nt let my hoe down.

NOTE:m very angry with my ff dis…ony 5-6 reviwes..nd….. kuch ne toh kiya hi nahi.. ..all who not do review..sorry di bt u made me sad today..chalo accha km s km ..story close krne ke liye hi kr do..

Nd Khushi Mehta,guest,nandita di (thanks di..luv u ), parii di (thanks a lot..aapne review kiya..it means a lot), neha, naz di (koi baat nahi di..u rewiwed vahi bhut badi baat hai mere liye),jiya, rajvigirl (thank u di…2nd mei bhi krne ke liye..luv u) , artanish , guest , rai di (thank u so much di), priya (thanks dear .. thank u)…nd m seriously angry with…palak di , mrf di..nd eshu u too.


End file.
